castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Giant Spider (Lords of Shadow)
The Giant Spider is an enemy in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow. Description These monsters are the largest type of known arachnids and they are much more aggressive than any of the normal-sized varieties of spiders. Giant Spiders can be found in almost any environment but they usually prefer dark, soggy places, such as old forests or grottoes. Like their smaller counterparts, Giant Spiders can weave webs of sticky silk that they use to trap their prey before eating them. In fact, spider silk is extremely strong and can even be used to make ropes of incredible durability. The Giant Spider population has shrunk in recent years due to mankind's encroachment on their natural habitat. Spider silk, is one of the strongest materials known to man. There are many varieties, some of them harder than the toughest steel, but the one produced by the Great Spiders is remarkably strong and extremely expensive, due to the difficulty of harvesting it. Gabriel first encounters a Giant Spider just after entering the rotting trunk of the Great Dekuh. One lowers on a web behind him and pounces on him. After breaking free, he fights the spider. He also encounters a few spiders throughout most of the lands. Strategy Giant Spiders have medium speed. They should be fought at a distance. Roll to avoid spider jump (mandibles glow just before the jump), or to avoid globs of web. If Gabriel is hit with a web, the player has to push whatever button is shown on screen to break free. If Gabriel is poisoned, use Light Magic to cure him. If the spider pounces on Gabriel and pins him, repeatedly push whatever button is shown on screen to punch the spider and break free. When the spider is damaged enough, it will glow, at which point the player can grab it to initiate a time event allowing the player to capture and tame the spider and ride it. Riding spiders When ridden, Giant Spiders can perform a melee attack or a ranged attack. They attack by hopping. Spiders can use their web to interact with the world around them. For instance, a tree can be pulled loose to give Gabriel a grapple point. In other cases, the web can be used to break or open gates. Webbing can be weaved to make bridges. Enemy Data }} Gallery GiantSpiderLos (2).jpg GiantSpiderLos (1).jpg GiantSpiderLos(3).jpg LoS Giant Spider.JPG Giant Spider Travel Book.png Ride Spider Travel Book.png Giant Spider.png|'Giant Spiders concept art for ''Lords of Shadow LoS Spider rendered.jpg Trivia *The fact that the first Giant Spider is fought inside the remains of the Great Dekuh is likely a reference to The Legend of Zelda series. In The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, a boss called Queen Gohma is a giant spider-like creature that is fought inside the Great Deku Tree. Not only that, but the tree is infested with various types of Skulltulas, which the Giant Spiders closely resemble. *The Giant Spiders bear a skull-like pattern on the back of their abdomen. This could be another reference to the Skulltula spiders found throughout The Legend of Zelda series. **It is notable that when compared to the Skulltula, the Giant Spiders' skull pattern is "upside-down". Plus, the Skulltulas' pattern is on the top of the cephalothorax and abdomen, whereas the Giant Spiders' is only on the back end of their abdomen. This was likely done to avoid copyright issues. See also *Giant Spider Category:Insects Category:Mounts Category:Lords of Shadow Enemies